Daughter of Darkness
by AppalachianPreistessofHectate
Summary: Jssy is faced with a tragedy, a surprise and a freind that has gone missing. But what? 2nd in Series stuff bout rating and better summary apply still Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this goes for this whole fic: AllI own is the new Papa Roach CD, a can of Dr. Pepper, and some reeses cups... oh and my precious OC's and plot bunny

Prologue

A Dark Goddess held her small child to her rocking her to sleep, and filling her dreams with wonderful music and pictures and the Goddess's love. As the baby fell asleep, a man came from the shadows and wrapped his arms around the Goddess and sleeping child. The Goddess pressed against him grateful for his comfort. So much had happened. Catty's betrayal, her own transformation, Vanessa and her unborn daughter's death at Catty's hand. And now a new formation, a newly reawakened evil that even the Ancients had no idea how to combat. She and Jimena were going to both place their daughters with strangers and using her telepathy Serena would give the two baby girls new lives. Kyle had already done so with his and Catty's daughter. Jimena was just saying goodbye to her daughter. Serena's child was the youngest. None of them had time to find really good families for their Children, though. They could only hope all would be well. Dark Goddess or not she could not stop her tears at the fact that she may never see her daughter again.

"Its time Sweet One" whispered the man against her hair.

ps R & R plz. So I'll know what I'm doing wrong and (If any thing) what I'm doing right.


	2. Chapter 2

Music and dancing colors of water surrounded her and "DO IT THEN, IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS!"

Jasmine woke up from the beautiful dream that had always returned to comfort her as long as she could remember. That last exclamation had not been part of the dream. She got up and tiptoed to her door being careful not to run into the altar she had set up beside her bed. She opened the door and went into the living room just in time to see the gun in her adopted father's hand go off and her adopted mother fall to the ground. She saw him turn the gun on himself and pull the trigger while her mind tried to comprehend the scene in front of her. She heard screaming and didn't realize it was in her mind. She fell to her knees and all she saw was a suffocating darkness and flashes from her life as if she were drowning in her most horrid memories.

Her sisters broken lifeless body and those of her parents surrounded by pools of blood the man with the blade coming towards her and then falling to the ground, a doctor's voice saying he died of a fatal stroke as if his mind shut down, the man in a dark robe whispering murderer, the orphanage, her adoption by the woman and man who looked like sharks, the woman saying we have been told you have an incredibly high IQ and are a talented young girl we are a prominent family and I believe you will make an excellent addition, the couple fighting later that night and every night after, the first day of class, the first day of church. Then back to the first image… MURDERER! You are evil. Give in. GIVE IN!

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _The scream was ripped from her very soul. Then it was as if she were rising up from beneath miles of dark treacherous sea. Jasmine slammed back into her own body to find herself looking into a pair of eyes that were identical to her own smoky green. Eyes she had seen often before in the dreams.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask.

"Relax Jasmine. I am going to put you to sleep until your mind recovers this most recent trauma. I'll put you back in your bed and you shall sleep without dreams until morning. Then I will answer as many of your questions as possible."

As Jasmine faded into sleep she felt a man lift her into strong and strangely familiar arms.

Jasmine woke slowly from the first restful sleep in a while. As she left the haze of sleep she heard voices

"Goddamnit Stanton I thought placing her somewhere else would protect her and I find out she's sufferng so much " the womans voice held sorrow.

"I know, Sweet One, but we are with her now and will be from now on"

Sweet One…. Where had she heard that endearment before?

She didn't sit up yet she feigned sleep while coming up with a plan carefull to maintain a seeming sleep in her mind.

Then in one swift movement she leapt out of bed and allowed her body to become a shadow.

That's all 4 now- ty 4 reading plz review- ty 4 that if ya did so- ps ideas appreciated! In fact looking 4 love 4 two girls in story already so ideas 4 Jas and Chris plz send them… probably gonna do the whole forbidden luv 4 jas tho so ppl can make runs in the family jokes……


	3. 5 oclock confessionals

Hi every1 its me….. am do srry it is taking so long in my defense I'n taking a full load of college classes over this summer. Plus I just recovered from whooping cough…I didn't no that xisted nemore…..but ON with the Story!

Then in one swift movement she leapt out of bed and allowed her body to become a shadow.

"What THE!" exclaimed the man who had shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes

The woman with green eyes and dark curls started laughing.

Jasmine quickly activated a crystal circle in her room and stood outside of it trembling.

"Who are you?" she asked in a voice that was calm despite everything, Mother Isanya would've been proud. Mother Isanya…Oh Gods. Everything that had happened came rushing back. Or tried to. She quietly started pushing the information into a place in the back of her mind. Deal with the now, now and the past later.

"I asked who are you and I need to know why you are here."

"Relax if we intended to harm you we would've done so while you were asleep…" the woman's voice was compassionate, loving in fact.

"There are different types of harm; there are ways of destroying people that require a waking mind." Jasmine spoke while trying to understand the love in the woman's voice and why it was so comforting to hear.

The man seemed agitated by something, "We would never hurt you. You have to know that. Lorinna, don't you know who you are? Doesn't some part of you remember who we are?"

Jasmine's breath stopped at that name and she had a thought, her own thought but stranger than any she had ever heard from any one else.

She removed a crystal deactivating the circle. "You have to be kidding me…oh well I need some hot cocoa, she started to leave her room, then turned to the two people standing staring at her "Coming?"

Jassy quietly walked around the dead bodies and to the kitchen where she put on a saucepan of milk and got out the cocoa, turning to shadow and floating so as to reach the cupboard the cocoa was in.

"Sit down, if you will. By the way you have my name including a name I have never given any one; I believe you have me at a disadvantage. So far I know your name is Stanton but, yours hasn't been mentioned"

"My name is Serena, cant you go into or minds?" the woman's voice was loving but curious.

"Of course I can. Every one has a right to their privacy and other than to ascertain my own safety I respect it. Besides one can lie with mind as with anything else" Jasmine paused "Cocoa? Ice Cream? I have a feeling this is a" she checked her watch "5clock confessional so we might as well have required sweets" As she spoke she did the math 5o'clock she had been asleep at least an hour and a half, then her adoptive parents deaths happened at 3 am.

"Dying at the hour of lost souls how fitting" she murmured forgetting her company for a moment.

"What did you say?' asked Stanton his piercing eyes meeting hers.

"I was marking the time they died" she answered starting and handing her parents cocoa and vanilla ice cream.

She sat facing the two of them and it was silent for a moment. "Ok" she said "Explain"

"Explain?" asked Stanton a bemused expression on his face.

"Let's see you dumped me as a child withy a family I assumed was my own. Now you show up 16 years and two families later right after the latest family dies and obviously there is a lot more to the story than I know, so yeah you may not owe me much but an explanation would be appropriate."

"Your right, sweetie, you deserve an explanation. Problem is I 'm not sure where to start."

"How bout you explain why you left and why your back and we'll go from there."

R&R, and once again thanks to all who have R&R'ed and srry it took so long to post


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, it's me! Annoying little AN for y'all. I now have a bad guy name but if anybody has a suggestion for a collective name for Chris, Angel, Jas, and Kay.

By the way the bad guys are the Order of Yfel


	5. Chapter 5

Some time, cocoa and ice cream, and a tale later, Jasmine started getting ready for the police. She had sent her parents away with the promise that she would call them if she needed them, and then she had called the police. Soon after she had gotten dressed, two officers showed up. She reminded them how her reports to Children Family Services and to the police about the possibility of her adoptive father's volatile reactions had been ignored. They told her how sorry they were and she checked their minds and made surer she wasn't suspect. Then she set up so that she could stay by herself and have her caseworker check on her until a new home was found for her. Of course since her home was a crime scene that meant staying with a friend. After the officers left Jassy went up to her bedroom and called Chris. Melanie, Chris's guardian answered the phone and told her Chris wasn't there. This made the third day she hadn't been there and Jasmine hadn't felt any time shifts.

Jassy was starting to worry about her friend. She would find her tonight, it was a dark moon, a great time to ask for guidance. She would use the night and water and see if she could be guided to her friend.

But that meant staying at a hotel that night. Or…she picked up the phone. A male voice answered the phone.

"Hi Arodi, its me." She said.

The voice on the other end sounded worried "Jassy where have you been! I have been calling all day. I called your cell and your home phone. I have to talk to you. Stay where you are and I'll be there in a moment."

There was a command in his voice as well as fear and an absolute authority…

"What…" she was cut off by the dial tone.

Jasmine felt dread clench at her chest with an ice-cold grip. She walked out onto her balcony, to let the humid evening air warm her.

A moment later a man materialized in her room behind her, he was about college age with wind tossed black and fierce dark blue black eyes. "Jasmine!" he snapped "I told you to stay inside!" he strode over to where she was and pulled her inside shutting and locking the French doors to her balcony.

Jasmine's eyes flashed angrily at being rebuked, she opened her mouth with a hot retort, and he pulled her to him and his lips came down on hers. Jasmine's anger turned first to shock and then without her consent her mind and body responded. Then without warning he stepped back.

Piercing midnight blue eyes met her smoky emerald one. "Why didn't you tell me who you are?" asked Arodi hoarsely.

"What do you mean?" asked Jasmine.

"We were friends for 8 years lovers for 3 and you didn't even tell me your name," there was hurt in his voice "You never mentioned who or what you were and now I may not have enough time to get you somewhere safe. You didn't tell me you were a Daughter of the Elements in all that time"

"I didn't know!" she said sick to the heart at the though of hurting him " I just found out early this morning. I swear to you Arodi I have not kept anything from you." The rest of his words hit her. "Get me somewhere safe? I am in danger?" her words came out in a rush.

"No time love pack a bag quickly. You have to stay ahead of them." Something in his tone kept her from questioning him. She went to her closet and took out the dark purple messenger bag in the back. It had clothes, shoes, a large sum of cash, airline tickets and weapons in it.

"I forgot you had an emergency bag packed. Thank God for once your parents had so many enemies."

"Turn to shadow and get to the air port. I'll stay here and say you were already gone. I'll try and catch up later."

She stepped into his arms and he held her tightly, as if he were afraid to let her go. "I love you, my little dark angel," he whispered into her hair. She knew then. He didn't think he would see her again. He thought they'd find out. He thought they'd kill him. She held him tighter.

"Come with me," she whispered.

"I can't" he whispered back his heart breaking.


	6. Fly Away

"Come with me" she pleaded.

"I can't" he whispered.

Her eyes closed and then re-opened showing a fierce determination, they were near, and she was NOT going to leave him.

Jasmine acted quickly, knowing that the only way she could win against Arodi was if she surprised him.

She let the Order's hunters in and allowed them to sense what was happening, then she with a heart felt unspoken apology hit him with her mental power knocking him unconscious with that she left and headed for the airport and from there to LA. She trusted her theatrics had saved her lover, however it meant she would be followed. The enemy luckily could only materialize if they knew where she was going she thoght of the beach and how she had an advantage there as she streamed into the night. She got to the airport right on time, the tickets were a ploy of couse as she checked in a ploted her emergency flight and took off in the Cessna that had been a gift from her adopted fam-NO do not think about any of it! She focused on flying, by morning she would be in LA she hoped her parents didn't mind a visit from their long lost daughter, she would stay with them untill she could wire the money to get her own place. Damn, she'd arrive as the moon was setting, when she so needed to find Chris. Chris, where are you? She thought. She pondered all the new events as she flew, she would go to LA either get her parents or Arodi to take up her guardianship. The order would send him and a few others west coast after her, but they needed the corrupted power source of Bright Morning so would leave their base there. Once Arodi got there they would have to figure something out. One thing for sure, she was not giving him up oposite side or no. She would transfer to a new ballet school, regular school, and UCLA, and she would take up her birth name. She would move her life here. And when the enemy followed her, far away from their power base she would destroy them.

As she expected she reached LA as the Sun was rising and the Moon setting. She would find Chris tomorrow night, but for now: She walked into a Coffe Shop and ordered a Chai, and a punpkin scone. She flipped open her cel and dialed information.

"Los Angeles California" she said authoratatively answering the operators question.

"Killingsworth, Serena" she said to the next question.

She paid her tab after finishing her scone and hailed a taxi and gave the guy the address she had just received. She automatically blocked the views she was receiving from the driver's gross mind. But she could do nothing to block the conversation in Castilian, however. The moron was obviously talking to a friend and it basically translated to "You should see this Chick I just picked up she is totally doable" Normally Jasmine would have let it go. She had just seen her adoptive parents die, met her real parents, found out her boyfriend was the enemy and was had no idea where her best friend was, normally was a few worlds ago. As she paid the taxi after he pulled up to the address, she responded in the language he had used "I would do you..with a nice Baretta Tomcat" She left the poor guy white and shock and walked up to the driveway to where she hoped was her parent's home


End file.
